In the use of track link bushings, it was discovered that the life of the bushing could be markedly increased by tapering or contouring the end portions of the bushing openings to compensate for track link pin deflection under loaded conditions. The heretofore utilized methods of forming these double tapered bushings was by cutting or grinding the inner walls which required an undesirable amount of labor and time.
This invention, therefore, resides in a method for forming a track link bushing by extrusion.